Heart Break, Duct Tape
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: I never thought her predition would come true... "Sakura... the next guy that walks into this coffee shop is going to be your boyfriend." "N-Nani!" "Yep!" The door opens and reveals...
1. Chapter 1

**Moona: I know…I'm beyond stupid since I'm writing another story…but I can't get this idea out of my head.**

**Sasuke: you are beyond stupid at this point.**

**Naruto: Fuck you Sasuke.**

**Sakura: Disclaimer: You know what? Fuck. You.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Normal POV_

'_Sakura….?' A man asked. He was hidden of all emotion. This tall man was wearing a very dark purple shirt that said 'Go away', black pants, and black Adidas. *Ravens!* he had pale skin, brownish-black hair, and charcoal eyes. This mysterious man's name? Sai Tamakashi. *I made up his last name! tehee! ^^*_

'_Yes?' a beautiful young woman asked confused. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt that said 'Rebel' in black, black skinny jeans, red and black NIKI'S, and a black hat that had a red skull on it. Her beautiful short hair was pink. Yes, __**pink, bubblegum pink. **__And lastly, her sparkling emerald eyes. This young lady's name: Sakura Haruno._

_These two-Sai and Sakura-have been dating for three months. They happily live in Konoha, at the young age of 17. Ah….young-young love..ah- and beautiful. Ms. Haruno, was pale, beautiful, and a D-cup. She sounded perfect…but only when she wasn't angry. She was __**very **__strong….__**no one**__ got on her bad side…they were too __**scared-**__hn, chickens__**-**__…if anyone did…they wouldn't get out unharmed._

_The mysterious young man was a player-__**cough**__bitch__**coungh**__-. He's cheated on our lovely, dear, little Sakura so many times…but she doesn't even notice-wtf?!-…Sai also plays with girls poor emotions. So wrong…so wrong my dear. He was…a __**Paper Gangsta**__, as __**Lady Gaga**__ would put it._

'_Sakura…I think we should break up.' Sai said._

'_W-What?' Sakura asked crushed. Her now sparkling eyes went from happily sparkling to sadly sparkling…not sparkly from joy…from tears. –Don't cry damn it!- Sakura thought._

'_Sorry Sakura…your just too ugly to be with…I feel pity for you…' Sai said making our loveable rebel Sakura cry._

'_Bye ugly.' Sai said._

'_You bastard!' Sakura screamed. She just couldn't hold it in any longer! –Sai…F.U.C.K you- Sakura thought. She was so sad and pissed._

'_No more…I won't let you toy with people's emotions!' she screamed….you know…Sakura sad and pissed is NOT a good match._

'_S-' Sai started but Sakura punched him-might I add effortlessly-in the face, making him fly into a tree 50 feet away._

_The poor broken hearted girl ran to her house, crying. All she was thinking was –Cry, pain, cry, die, pain, hurt-. When she reached her house, she locked herself in her room. Then…poor broken hearted Sakura saw a knife-diediedie-._

_She grabbed it and pressed it against her delicate, pale, skin. All she thought was pain, let me feel pain, maybe even die, let all be happy with my death. She randomly started cutting. Then, she stopped for a moment to see what she had done, so she looked at her skin._

'_Hm…pain.' She said dying inside. She cut the Japanese symbol for pain on her wrists, arms, legs, and hands…they'll never go away._

_So much blood…too much._

_Scary much?_

'_When my family was killed, Sai was my duck tape…that tape has now been broken. Now I'm broken again…I don't think I'll ever be fixed again…broken beyond repair…unfixable.' Sakura said crying herself to sleep._

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~2 months later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Sakura…you still broken?!" a blond girl asked.

Profile:

Hair length: down to butt

Hair style: high pony tail, bangs covering half of face, down to chin

Eye color: baby blue

Clothes: long sleeved purple tee, white knee highs, blue skirt that matched her eyes, and purplish-blue stilettos.

Height: 5'6

Weight: 113 / thin

Bra size: D-32

Age: 17 ½

Status: single, girly, and pretty

Name: Ino Yamanaka

"Shut it Ino." Growled a burnet.

Profile:

Hair length: unknown

Hair style: 2 buns and side bangs down to chin

Eye color: chocolate brown

Clothes: orange tee that says 'Hmph…Bite Me', black shorts, and orange & black checkered Converses.

Height: 5'8

Weight: 112 / thin

Age: 17 ½

Bra size: C-36

Status: single and sporty

Name: Tenten Matsuri

"Seriously." A dirty blond said.

Profile:

Hair length: unknown

Hair style: 4 pony tails *u get it?*

Eye color: Teal

Clothes: blue tee that says 'Shove It Bitch', dark blue ripped jeans, and black NIKI'S

Height: 5'7

Weight: 110 / thin

Age: 18

Bra size: C-36

Status: single and cool

Name: Temari….no last name.

"Hello?! I want attention here too!! So, Sakura, what's up?" a red head asked.

Profile:

Hair length: mid back

Hair style: unevenly cut

Eye color: red

Clothes: maroon tee that says 'Lalala, Fuck You', black capris, and purple high tops

Height: 5'7

Weight: 115 / thin *pig -.-*

Age: 17 ½

Bra size: C-32

Status: single, and daring

Name: Karin Hishurami *made that last name up too!*

"Hey, Sakura! You doin' okay?" a purplish-black headed female asked.

Profile:

Hair length: mid back

Hair style: long loose hair and forehead bangs.

Eye color: Pearl

Clothes: black tee with blue and purple butterflies, faded jeans, and black Adidas

Height: 5'5

Weight: 110 / thin

Age: 17 ½

Bra size: C-36 ½

Status: single, outgoing, and smart

Name: Hinata Hyuuga

"Hi! Well yea…I'm still kinda broken, nothing's happening and I'm okay…I think" a pink headed girl said.

Profile:

Hair length: mid neck

Hair style: short with side bangs down to her chin

Eye color: Emerald

Clothes: black tee with black & red strips starting above her elbows, black skinny jeans with red chains attached, and black converses.

Height: 5'5 ½

Weight: 109 ½

Bra size: D-34 ½

Age: 17 ½

Status: single, funny, rebel, daring, smart, outgoing, cool, and sporty.

Name:……..Sakura Haruno…….

"Sakura wanna go to the coffee shop?" Ino asked.

"Sure." Sakura said.

"Karin, Temari, Hinata, Tenten?" Ino asked.

"Nah, we have to go do something important." Temari said speaking up for the other girls.

"Bye!" Ino said waving to them…and they waved back and left.

"See you guys later…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Everyone was gone….only Sakura and Ino.

"Let's go!" Ino screamed happily, and overjoyed and grabbed the pinkett's hand.

-Die, bitch, die!- Sakura thought.

~*At the shop!*~

"Two hot mocha lattes please." Ino said not even asking Sakura what she wanted.

They got their stuff and sat down.

"So….what do you want Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Well…minus well tell you." Ino said.

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well….you need a boyfriend…you need to be loved…" Ino said.

Sakura was speechless, but her eyes widened like Ino was asking Sakura to go die and never, ever, come back.

"N-Nani?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…you know what?! I'm going to make a prediction!" Ino said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked not grasping what she meant.

"Okay Sakura…the next person…um…guy…to walk into this café will be your boyfriend." Ino said smiling.

"What?!" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Ino said clapping her hands together.

Then…the door opened…and a handsome…no…HOTT…young man walks in the café.

"Wow! You got yourself a hottie!" I whisper yelled at Sakura.

"B-but Ino…I can't just walk up to him and tell him to be my boyfriend!" Sakura whispered yelled at Ino.

"Watch…I'll hook you up." Ino said winking.

The man looked about 17 or 18. He was wearing a blue shirt, and a blue and black hoodie, baggy jeans, and black converses like Sakura's. He was pale, had a chicken's butt hair cut, looked about 5'9 ½ , and had onyx colored eyes…he WAS HOT!

Sakura saw Ino walk over to him and whisper in his ear. The guy started smirking and looking at Sakura. Sakura started glaring at Ino's back, but blushing at the same time. He didn't stop staring at Sakura.

Ino walked back over to Sakura and whispered in her ear "Talk to him. See you later."

Sakura was blushing, but walked over to him, and he started checking her out. She started blushing even more, and he started smirking more.

When she finally reached the table she smiled at him.

"Hello…my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 17 ½, and I'm not a timid person…I'm the more daring or rebel type." She said kindly.

"Hn…hi Sakura…I'm Sasuke Uchiha, 17 ½ , I'm turning 18 in 3 months, and well…I guess I'm daring too…I'm not timid…and my frinds are retards." 'Sasuke' said.

Sakura started smiling and couldn't stop.

Sakura…looks like you're falling…_**again.**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Moona: well! Hope u enjoyed.**

**Sakura: I did.**

**Moona: good. Sasuke, Naruto?**

**Sasuke: hn…**

**Naruto: awesome!!!!**

**Sakura: bye…**


	2. Author's Note

**Moona: SORRY!! I HAVE TO POST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**I WILL CONTINUE, I JUST HAVE SCHOOL!! IT WILL COME!**

**Thnx for the reviews :**

**shadow-binder: thnx! I kno…it was long…the profiles.**

**Twisted Musalih: thnx for the review! Thnx for ALWAYS reviewing to my stories!**

**Lia113: thank you!! **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!**

**I HAVE NOW OFFICIALLY WASTED ABOUT 2 MINUTES OF YOUR LIFE!  
MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**I'LL UPDATE SOON!! THNX EVERYONE!!!!**

**~Nya**

**XxEmo BitchXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moona: OMG! 0.0**

**Naruto: What?**

**Moona: I just saw the most awesome thing EVER!!**

**Sasuke: what is it..?**

**Sakura: *smirks* IT'S AWSOME!!**

**Tenten: OMG! I KNOW!**

**Moona: THE NINJA GLARE!! X3!! It's AWSOOOOOOOOME!!**

**Sasuke: *sweat drops***

**Naru/Saku/Ten: I KNOW!! IT'S AWSOME!!**

**Moona: well…ENJOY! I do NOT own Naruto!! Sadly…**

Normal POV

Well, looks like our Sakura is falling…again.

What will happen though? Will she end up heart broken, or rejected? Or…did she finally find her happily ever after? The answer? Unknown. Hopefully, she finally found it.

"So…what do you do? Like…what are your hobbies?" the man known as Sasuke asked.

"Oh. I, well…I do a lot of things. I like to sing, play drums, piano, and guitar, draw, write, and all that stuff. What about you?" The nice young lady known as Sakura replied, also asking a question.

"Wow, that is a lot. I draw, write, and all that type of stuff." Sasuke replied.

All Sakura did was smile.

'_Hn…she's really beautiful when she smiles…' _Sasuke thought.

"So…did you just move here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I moved here from a different part of Japan." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, –insert smile- my friends and I lived in Baltimore, Maryland. But then my mother and father were killed, so we moved back here to Tokyo." Sakura said.

"Oh. Sorry about your mom and dad." Sasuke apologized.

"It's okay. I have friends, so I'm just fine!" Sakura said while smiling at him.

"Hn…my one friend is a dobe." Sasuke said.

"Aw, that's mean. But is he really?" Sakura asked while giggling.

"Yea. Unfortunately." Sasuke said.

"Wow." Sakura said.

Then there was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"So…you wanna go to my house?" Sakura asked while smiling.

"Sure." Sasuke replied.

"Okay…let's go." Sakura said.

**Moona: srry that it's so short, my mom made me get off….dumb brothers.**

**Sasuke: tell me about it.**

**Sakura: see ya! NINJA GLARE ROCKS!**

**Tenten: yes it does!**

**Naruto: =(^.^)=**


	4. AIM and Truth or Dare?

**Moona:: Sorry for the wait! I take ownership of NOTHING! (only my stories + plots)**

~* Sakura's POV *~

After Sasuke and I arrived at my house, I realized what just happened.

A – Sai and I break up.

B – Ino brings me to a coffee shop of some sort.

C – She sets Sasuke and I up.

D – We got to know each other.

And E – HE'S AT MY FRICKEN HOUSE!

Sigh… this is _not _going to end well… or is it?

"Ne, Sasuke?" I ask.

"Hn?" Sasuke asks back. Is 'hn' even a word? Whatever…

"Would you like some tea?" I ask back. He nods and I walk into my kitchen, him following. He sits at the table as I get some tea.

-After making tea (too lazy…)-

"Done!" I say, going to get the fresh drink. I pour it into a blue cup, and a pink cup. I hand Sasuke the blue cup and he muttered an arigato.

"So," he starts, trying to start a conversation, "Are you currently dating someone?"

"No," I state, "How about you?" He starts staring at me.

"No, not yet," he replies with a smirk.

"Are you interested in someone at the moment?" I ask, smirking right back at him.

"I'm staring right at her," Sasuke responds, making me blush a bit, "What about you, _Sakura_?"

"I'm staring right at the person also," I grin. He smirks.

"Who are your friends?" he asks.

"Are we playing twenty questions?" I ask, grinning.

"Sort of."

"Okay, my friends are Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Karin. What about yours?"

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Suigetsu. Hn… what's your favorite animal? Mine is a dog or a wolf."

"I like cats, dogs, and some others. What is your favorite element? Mine is fire."

"Same. What're your favorite colors? Mine are blue, red, and black."

"Blue, black, red, hot pink, and I guess that's it. Do you have an AIM? I do."

"Yes, I do. What's yours?"

"Kawaii Sakura Koneko. With spaces, with two small x's and one big x in the middle, on each side. Yours?"

"Guns and Blood Uchiha. With spaces."

"Ha ha, _lame_," I say.

"Well, I'm going home and going on AIM, I have some business there," Sasuke smirked.

"So do I!" I grin. I wave goodbye, and go on the computer, straight to AIM. Suddenly, I see the screen say "You have received one new message from Guns and Blood Uchiha!"

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Hey, Sakura**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Hey, Sasuke! How did you get on so fast?**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: I live right across the street, Sakura… .**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: OMFG! I never knew that, nya~! X3**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Well, now you know…**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: No need to be PMSing Sasuke-kun~! X3**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: I can't have PSM!**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Sure you can't…**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: We sound like a married couple…**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: OwO**

_**Guns and Blood Uchiha is now rolling on the floor laughing at Sakura's facial expression. **_

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Y-You can see m-me?!**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Yeah… and now I can see you freaking out and blushing! **

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Hi Sasuke! Can you see me waving?**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Yup**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Yay! Hey S- OMFG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Oh, nothing… Just changing… *smirks***

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Put… those… c-clothes… back… o-on…**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Sakura? Are you okay?**

_**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx is unable to reply, due to a major nose bleed.**_

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: *smirks***

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: PUT THOSE CLOTHES BACK ON!**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: I don't want to.**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Don't make come over there and make you put them back on!  
Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Okay, come over here and do it. We'll only end up in a hot make out session. *smirks***

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Pervert…**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Hot stuff**

_**Guns and Blood Uchiha is currently opening the front door. **_

I looked outside and I saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Oh… It's only Naruto…**

_**Ramen King has joined this chat**_

**Ramen King:: HEY TEME!**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: You brought your laptop to my house…? Dobe…**

**Ramen King:: Duh! Wait… who's xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx?**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Hi… uh… Naruto! I'm Haruno Sakura!**

**Ramen King:: Hey Sakura-chan!  
**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: I live right across the street! X3**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Sakura… you shouldn't have said anything…**

Before I could reply, Naruto opened up Sasuke's window. He started grinning.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" he shouted. I went to my open window.

"H-Hey, Naruto!" I said, stuttering in surprise.

**Ramen King:: Why did you stutter?  
**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Haha… I was a bit surprised… that's all!**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Good**

**Ramen King:: Ha ha! Is Sasuke-teme jealous?!**

_**Guns and Blood Uchiha is now choking Ramen King**_

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Stop it Sasuke… you're going to end up killing him…**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: That's the point, Sakura.**

**Ramen King:: Ah… air…**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: You're lucky I didn't kill you.**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: *giggles* You guys must be best friends, nya~! X3**

**Ramen King:: We are! =(^.^)=**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: No, we aren't…**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Shush! You have no say in this matter Sasu-chan!  
Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Sasu-chan?**

**Ramen King:: Go Sakura-chan! ^o^**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Tehee… how about Sasu-cakes instead? Ha ha!  
**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Never use that in front of my friends…**

**Ramen King:: She just did! XD **

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: I mean Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Suigetsu…**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: You mean the guys that just walked inside of your house?**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: What?  
**

_**Realizing My Fate, Dog Lover Boy, Lazy Cloud Watcher, and Fish Out Of Water have joined this chat**_

**Dog Boy Lover:: Hey guys!**

**Lazy Cloud Watcher:: Hi everyone…**

**Realizing My Fate:: …**

**Fish Out Of Water:: Yo!**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: You guys can't just barge into my house!  
**

**Ramen King:: You guys are leaving Sakura-chan out!  
**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Sasuke… they just did… X3 I saw it myself.**

**Dog Boy Lover:: Who are you?**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: I am Haruno Sakura~! I live across the street… OwO**

**Realizing My Fate:: It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san. I'm Neji.**

**Lazy Cloud Watcher:: Hello, Sakura-san, I am Shikamaru.**

**Dog Boy Lover:: Hey Sakura! My name's Kiba!  
**

**Fish Out Of Water:: Hey, Sakura-chan! I'm Suigetsu!**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: It's nice to meet you guys too! You guys brought your laptops to Sasuke's house?**

I look over to Sasuke's house, and everyone nods.

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Um… Sakura… there are five girls that just burst into your house…**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Oh shit… HOLY FUCK!**

_**Blonde and Beautiful, Sand and Fans, Little Miss Shy Butterfly, Weapons Mistress, and Red Yet Wild have also joined this chat.**_

**Blonde and Beautiful:: Hey Sakura-chan!**

**Sand and Fans:: Hi Sakura-chan.**

**Little Miss Shy Butterfly:: H-Hello S-Sakura-chan.**

**Weapons Mistress:: Oi! Sakura-chan, how's it going? **

**Red Yet Wild:: Yo, Sakura-chan… how are you?!  
xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: I WAS FINE UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO BARGE RIGHT INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE!**

**Blonde and Beautiful:: Sorry! Jeez! Wait… who are these guys?  
**

**Realizing My Fate:: Neji**

**Little Miss Shy Butterfly:: N-Nee-san?  
Realizing My Fate:: Hinata…?**

**Little Miss Shy Butterfly:: Y-Yes…**

**Lazy Cloud Watcher:: Anyways… I'm Shikamaru.**

**Dog Boy Lover:: Kiba!**

**Fish Out Of Water:: Suigetsu! :P**

**Ramen King:: Uzumaki Naruto! **

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: *sighs* Sasuke.**

**Blonde and Beautiful:: Sakura! Sasuke lives across the street from you?!  
xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: I just learned that fact today Ino…**

**Weapons Mistress:: Oh, I'm Tenten**

**Little Miss Shy Butterfly:: Hinata…**

**Red Yet Wild:: Karin!**

**Sand and Fans:: I'm Temari**

**Blonde and Beautiful:: And I'm Ino!**

**xXx Kawaii Sakura Koneko xXx:: Also known as (aka) my best friends…**

**Blonde and Beautiful:: Hey! Why don't you guys come over here and we'll play truth or dare!?**

**Ramen King:: Sure!**

**Guns and Blood Uchiha:: Whatever**

**Lazy Cloud Watcher:: I'm fine with that**

**Realizing My Fate:: Okay.**

**Fish Out Of Water:: Hell yeah! **

**Dog Boy Lover:: I'm in!**

_**Everyone has logged off, and left the chat. **_

I heard my doorbell ring, so I ran downstairs and opened the door for the guys to come inside. We all went to my room, to play the daring game of "Truth Or Dare."

"Who wants to start?" I asked. Tenten smirked.

"I'll start," she answered.

Okay," I said, smirking, "_Let the games begin._"

**Poison:: Was that good enough for the ultra long wait? X3**

**Sakura:: Review!**


	5. Truth or Dare part 1!

"Truth or Dare, Ino?" Tenten asked with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Truth," Ino asked simply. Tenten sighed.

"No fun," she said, "Anyways, did you set Sasuke and Sakura up?"

There was a pause.

"Sort of," she replied, "I didn't know it would be Sasuke that walked through the door."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Suigetsu truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Dare!" he exclaimed.

"I dare you to . . . kiss Karin!"

Karin blushed and glared at Ino.

Suigetsu grinned.

"I never back down from a dare!" I shouted before pressing his lips to Karin's. When they broke apart, Karin was a bit dazed.

"Okay, Karin, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth."

"Did you like that kiss?"

"Y-Yes," Karin started, "Temari! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to . . . go on a date with . . . Shikamaru!"

"Psh, whatever, Hinata, truth or dare?"

"T-Truth."

"Why do you stutter?"

"I-I don't know . . . I-I swear!"

"Okay, your turn then Hinata."

"U-Uh . . . Sakura-chan! Truth o-or dare?"

"Dare."

"I-I dare you to . . . uh . . . k-kiss Sasuke?"

"Fine."

Sasuke and Sakura leaned in, Sasuke smirking and they kissed. Sakura broke it and sat back down.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied with a shrug.

"Do you like me?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Duh." Sakura blushed.

"Okay, Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Are you retarded?"

"Wai-! Wha-! You teme! No!"

**Me:: Review~! X3**


End file.
